


All That Glitters Is Gold

by transmarkcohen



Series: Capitalist Camera [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Essentially an OTP Challenge, with an overarcing plot line of how Benny and Mark got together and all that. A prequel to Not My Life.





	All That Glitters Is Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



**Prologue**

Mark was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal out of a finely crafted glass-blown bowl, reading the newspaper. Specifically, the classifieds. He frowned, seeing a specific ad for a protest put on by Maureen Johnson. That woman annoyed him to no end. Though perhaps not as much as her ex-girlfriend, Alison Grey. 

Benny walked into the kitchen, grabbing his coat and putting it on. Mark looked up from his breakfast. “Where might you be going?” He asked. 

“Work,” replied Benny, coming over and kissing Mark. “I  _do_ have to make them pay rent.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “Eugh,” he said. “Those  _roaches-“_

_“_ Mark, they’re not  _roaches,_ they are-...were my friends.” 

“Yes. And now you have better friends. Who don’t live in a dump of a place.” Mark stood up and grabbed Benny’s face to kiss him again. “Save it for tomorrow? I’d rather like to spend some time alone with you.” 

Benny smiled. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll let them wreak havoc until tomorrow.” 

“Just like I’ll do to you,” Mark murmured as he took Benny’s hand and took the two back to their room. 

_God, I love you, ****_thought Benny.


End file.
